The Wind Beneath Their Wings
by Geezworld234
Summary: Brian points out that the classic Bette Midler track may not just be about her best friend but about UCOS and their friendship


_**Disclaimer: Not mine! In answer to Jen's write a fic in which a musical number/event becomes very special to one or more character and Beth's friendship challenge! I thought after last night's rather sad fic it was time for a more happy one! Enjoy! :) x**_

* * *

"Hey, Sandra can we have the radio on please? I hate these awkward silences on route to a witness' house" Brian asked from the back seat of Sandra's car.

"Can't we just enjoy the silence" the grumpy old man sitting next to him said.

"Oh Jack, if having the radio on stops Brain talking about his latest obsession with collectable badger toys then I'm all for it" Sandra said switching on the radio.

"Thanks, Sandra" Brian smiled satisfied.

"Oh no, we are not listening to this bleeding rubbish, it's hurting my ears" Gerry protested from the passenger seat when Bette Midler's version of 'The Wind Beneath My Wings' came on.

"No, leave it on, this happens to be a favourite of mine" Brain protested.

"I didn't have you down as the Bette Midler type, come to think of it I didn't have you down as the type that listened to music at all" Gerry said taking his carton of cigarettes from his coat pocket.

"Gerry, how many times don't smoke in my car!"

"Sorry, Guv" he said reluctantly putting them back.

"Can we listen to the song please? It means a lot to me." Brain said placing his ear to the door speaker so that he could actually listen to his favourite ever song.

"How come it means so much anyway?" Jack asked.

"Well ever since my, erm relapse last year, shall we say I heard this song and the words hit home."

"You mean lyrics, Brain" Sandra corrected though the rear view mirror.

"Lyrics then, well as I was saying they struck a chord especially the line _'I would be nothing without you' _ it really got me thinking about how without you and Esther I probably wouldn't be here and you really are the wind beneath my wings".

"Gawd, open the windows give him some fresh air, he must be delirious!" Gerry joked.

"Joke all you want Gerry, it's the truth whenever I am feeling low or like I am about to give into temptation I play this record and I think about how much UCOS has saved me over the years and how I nearly threw it all away and I feel, well invincible, cheers me up no end" he beamed with pride.

"But Brian the song's depressing haven't you seen 'Beaches'? She's singing it to her friend who died" Sandra explained a little freaked out by his song choice.

"No, I don't watch films, I haven't been to the pictures since Esther and I were courting and any way just because it means that to Bette Midler doesn't mean it has to have the same connotations for me, does it?"

"True enough, it's just a bit soppy".

"It may be soppy Gerry but it means a lot to me, it's a song about our friendship, if you listen to lyrics you will see what I mean".

"I think it's rather sweet, personally and I have to agree with you, Brian it's a lovely song" Sandra smiled overtaking a car that was driven by someone who looked older than all three of her boys put together.

"Well I think we are too late for that, sounds like it's just ending" Gerry said trying to sound disappointed.

"Oh dear, what a shame" Jack added in the same tone.

"Actually boys, that's where you are wrong" Sandra smiled.

"Don't tell me you can get those plus one stations like you get on the telly" Gerry said ever so sarcastically.

"Not that I am aware of Gerry, 'Beaches' happens to be one of my favourite films".

"Gerraway, I didn't have you down as someone who watched all that soppy rubbish!"

"Oh Gerry, you still have a lot to learn, most women love a good cry at a soppy film."

"Yeah but you aren't most women!" Jack and Brian both nodded in agreement.

"Thanks, I will take that as a compliment, anyway as I was saying 'Beaches' is one of my favourites and I have the soundtrack, it's in the glove compartment, do the honours Gerry. It's track two."

"I suppose so" he said unenthusiastically as he reached for the catch to open the glove box.

They all stayed silent throughout the four minutes and fifty four seconds the song was on for, taking in every lyric, every emotion.

"Well, do see what I mean now, it sums up our friendship, doesn't it?" Brain finally asked when the song ceased playing, he took the silence to mean they did but he needed the verbal answer.

"Yes" they all said in unison, causing Brian to break out into an infectious big grin. It was officially their song and that made him the happiest man alive.

"I thought it went on a bit though" Gerry said breaking the mood in typical Gerry Standing style.

* * *

_**The End! I hope it was okay, reviews would be lovely! Gee x**_


End file.
